


Hazey 2

by orphann_account



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Hand Jobs, M/M, is it coming or cumming? discuss, public... sex? kind of not really, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphann_account/pseuds/orphann_account
Summary: Sniper realizes that was Scout on the mics. He thinks it's kinda hot.
Relationships: Scout/Sniper (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 101





	Hazey 2

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hazey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12673227) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> some notes... 1. i'm picturing that guy who jumps and says "TWO!" when i think about the title 2. did scout moan over mic just to sniper or the whole team? that's not up to me 3. i orphaned a bunch of works in a panik so it deffo says this is "inspired" by the first one... it is technically yes but it's really a sequel. (i have now bookmarked my orphaned works.) 4. i included a ""short"" bonus that ended up being like 1000 words so... oop

Sniper pauses. Misses a vital headshot from where he’s holed up. He knows he’s bad at technology, so he just assumed the pants he was hearing for the past 10 minutes had been some other dummy not knowing how to use their mic. He had even blocked it out, when he muttered one of his usual “I’m killing you a whole lot” lines, and heard a loud moan of his name.

It floors him for a good minute, but he doesn’t hear anything else for the rest of the battle. He’s a professional. He makes his kills. But it sits in the back of his mind.

\--

Scout quickly finds that turning off his headset brings a lot of trouble for him on the battlefield. After running around a corner directly into a stronger class (Heavy, Pyro, Soldier, etc.) at least 3 times, and not being able to get away in time but ending up in respawn not 30 seconds later, he realizes he’s made a mistake.

Of course, he can’t exactly turn it on and risk another Sniper Situation, so he has one of his worst battles in a while. His deathcount is up, his killcount is down, he can barely aim or find his way around the map without getting mowed down.

Spirits are down at the end. Without a functional Scout, everyone else had technological issues, and of course they can’t get anywhere because he’s the best on the team and without him they suck. His own words. There’s a tense silence in the changing room, Scout hanging up his headset (with a glare for good measure) and getting ready to sprint right out so he doesn’t have to face anyone.

As usual, this doesn’t work as planned.

“Where were you today, soldier? You abandoned your teammates! You were unreachable!” Soldier approaches him, volume at a 10 as usual.

“Soldier, you can’t work your earpiece half the time anyway, it’s not like you woulda heard anythin’ I had to say to you,” Scout rolls his eyes, edging towards the door anyhow.

“Irrelevant! I watched you get pummeled all day, son! You couldn’t even run away!”

“Hey, I’m usually carryin’ this team, alright? I can’t take a day off from getting the most points?” Scout shrugs, but evidently this was the wrong thing to say.

“No, it seems you can take time off to touch yourself during battle,” their Spy sniggers from nearby, apparently waiting for the opportunity.

“I- what are you- how dare you, I didn’t- wouldn’t-“ Scout can feel his face rapidly reddening and snickers starting from his other teammates. “I, uh, have to- I have to go find my… baseball. I lost it. Screw you though!” he flips off Spy before running out of the room and far far away, until he’s sure no one can tease him.

\--

Sniper refrained from the laughing and teasing after Scout ran out, but the thing he had been avoiding thinking about is now definitely at the forefront of his mind. He had his suspicions about who the moaner was- not that he had ever heard any of his teammates moan, so he couldn’t tell, but it was practically confirmed. Scout MIA, the eastern accent.

Intriguing.

\--

Scout’s sure no one would go out of their way to tease him about it, so he ends up at the little baseball field on the other side of their base, away from the common areas. Embarrassment curls inside him and he takes it out on his baseball, hitting it hard against the chain link fence while thinking about how dumb it was to jerk off during battle. Like, he was hard, what was he gonna do?

Die and respawn not hard, a tiny reasonable voice pops up.

Nah. Waste too much time.

Oh, like wasting time jerking off?

Scout scowls and hits the ball hard enough it bounces off the fence and ricochets over his head, towards the base. He sighs and turns, resigned to going to get it, when it’s being tossed back at him.

Uh oh.

Sniper comes stalking forward, sans vest and glasses. “Hey, mate.”

Scout’s brain grinds to a halt, but he manages to stutter out a, “Hey,” before turning right back around and hitting the ball against the fence. He can’t face Sniper right now. Not when images he had imagined earlier are flashing through his mind.

“I didn’t come here to make fun a’ ya, if that’s whatchya think.”

Scout doesn’t respond, rolling the ball in his hand and chewing his lip.

“I…” Scout hears a sigh. “I don’t want to pressure you or anythin’, I just thought you should know I heard ya. Apparently spook only saw you, which- well I don’t really know if that’s better, but he says he ran right along ‘cause… well, he said some mean things I won’t- I’m not gonna repeat. I’m- ah, I’m not good at this.”

Scout realizes he’d better not interrupt, one shoe scuffing at the dirt now.

“If you’re- into… me. Then. I wouldn’t be opposed to- whatever you want. If you. Want.”

It was rough, hearing Sniper struggle to get that sentence out, but Scout knew he had to wait. “Wait, you-“ he spins around now, resting his bat on his shoulder and the hand holding the ball on his hip. “You heard me and you’re fine with it. More than fine.”

“Yeah. Thought I made that clear. Came out here n’ everythin’.”

“We’re, like, maybe 100 feet from our base,” Scout rolls his eyes, then trains them more directly on Sniper, who squirms under the attention. “You’re not… teasin’? You’re serious?”

“Serious as can be, mate,” Sniper puts up both his hands in a mock surrender.

Scout grins. “I knew it was only so long ‘til one of you was tryin’ to get with this.”

“Scout, c’mon.”

“I’m jokin’! Mostly. I’m ready when you are,” Scout smiles in what he thinks is a sexy way, moving towards the other merc.

“Wh- Scout, we can’t do this outside. What if someone walks by?”

“An’ what if?” Scout drops the bat and ball, hands solidly curled in Sniper’s shirt now.

“No. No, absolutely not,” Sniper tries to wave Scout off, but only feebly.

“C’mon, no one comes out this way,” Scout whines, motivated by the fact that thinking about actually getting to fuck the Sniper is getting him on his way to hard.

“Nope,” Sniper gets a grip on one of Scout’s hands and starts to drag him toward his camper, parked nearby.

Scout whines the whole way, but as they get closer, his excitement starts to overcome his annoyance and he practically overtakes Sniper the rest of the way, both tumbling into the camper. He barely has time to take in his surroundings before he’s being pushed onto and pinned to the bed, Sniper looming over him.

Scout is struck for a moment- this is actually _happening_ \- before grasping Sniper’s face with both hands and tugging him down for a kiss, desperate for some kind of contact now. Sniper picks up what he’s putting down and gets his hands under Scout’s back, lifting him to press groin to groin while kissing him back enthusiastically.

Scout whines as Sniper quickly moves to his neck, nipping a mark there and grinding down against him. “So you were thinkin’ about me, huh?” comes the teasing between bites and licks.

“Yeah- _fuck-_ you kept turning your stupid mic on and talkin’ and mumblin’ into it and it made me so hot,” Scout admits, bucking his hips back up against the other merc and feeling his hard cock through his pants.

“Oh yeah? So hot you just had to stop mid-battle to touch yerself?” Sniper mumbles, hands moving to strip off his own shirt and Scout’s.

“It made me so freakin’ hard,” Scout whines, eagerly helping Sniper strip his shirt off and moving to work on his pants.

“Thinkin’ about anythin’ in particular?” Sniper gets his pants off, enjoying the flush on Scout’s body while he thinks about earlier that day.

Scout’s brain is a little muddled as Sniper presses their cocks together through his underwear and his mouth drops open in a moan, but at Sniper’s nudging cobbles together his thoughts, “Yeah, I was thinkin’ about- mmm- you fuckin’ me mid-battle, or makin’ me suck you off while you’re workin’, or- ohhh,” Scout drops off into another moan, eyes fluttering shut while he bucks up against Sniper’s hips.

“Oh, there’s a thought. I’d like to see you down on your knees, tryin’ your best to distract me,” Sniper murmurs, images filling his head while he grinds down, hands wandering the other merc’s body, sliding up his thighs and tweaking his nipples.

“Fuck, Snipes…” Scout whines, tilting his head back and grasping at the sheets. “C’mon, don’t tease!”

“Wot, like you were doin’ to me when you were jerking off? I could hear every gasp, every moan, mate. When I realized what it was later, it made me so hard, I knew I had to come n’ find you n’ make you cum like that again,” Sniper starts to pant, the sensation of his cock against Scout’s- even through their underwear- too much.

“Snipes…”

“Heard you whipped it out, but I think after sucking me off, I’d wanna make you cum in your pants. Let you run around after that rememberin’ what I did to ya.”

It’s getting to be too much for Scout, and he realizes this as the pleasure builds higher and higher. He struggles with his and Sniper’s underwear, pulling their cocks out and stroking them together, causing in-sync moans from both mercs.

Sniper waves Scout’s hand out of the way- partly because his hands are smaller, partly because he’s got those damn bandages on and it doesn’t feel ideal- to take their cocks in hand, catching the precum sliding out and using it to slick them up, so they can slide together better.

Scout moans at the action, back arching as he gets closer and closer. “ _Fuck_ yes, Snipes, I’ll do anythin’ you want, just don’t stop, I wanna cum all over your hand-“

Sniper’s hips buck at the statement, causing a sudden friction that has him groaning and getting closer too. Images of bending the other merc over while they’re supposed to be working flash through his mind, and he’s considering all the tantalizing possibilities while Scout squirms under him, voice getting breathier and breathier as he gets closer, gasping out, “Don’tstopdon’tstopdon’tstop-“

Sniper remembers the line that caused the moan of his name earlier that day, and growls it out again, this time with a different meaning, “I reckon you’re gonna get real used to lookin’ up at me.”

Scout wails and comes all over Sniper’s hand and his own stomach, Sniper following quickly after at the expression on the other merc’s face.

They both come down from their high, Sniper collapsing next to Scout and wiping his hand on the sheets. After a few moments of silence, Sniper asks, “Which line got you goin’? Started it, I mean.”

Scout snorts, then replies in an awful imitation of his accent, “’Now that was a proper bloody rootin’!’”

“Oh, that’s- that’s awful, knock that off right now,” Sniper complains, but he’s grinning as he shoves at the other merc.

[bonus]

“How’s that feelin’, roo?”

A muffled sound floats back up to Sniper, making him shiver. He almost misses a headshot on a Heavy, but it could be because Scout is currently on his knees with half Sniper’s cock in his mouth.

“I bet they’re missin’ you on the battlefield. Wonder what they’d think if they knew you were here, on your knees with- oh, there we go!” Sniper snaps to attention, blowing a second hole in Demoman’s head.

A muffled whine from the merc under him, and he rolls his eyes. “This is what you wanted, right? Tryin’ to distract me? Well, you’re doing a shoddy job. I haven’t missed a single shot.”

“Thtsbcsyruprfsnl.”

“Wot?”

The slick sound of Scout sliding off his cock, then, “That’s because you’re a professional, right? Ain’t gonna let a lil thing like a blowjob distract ya.”

Sniper snorts, and is about to respond when Scout’s mouth suddenly slips back around his cock and all the way down to the root, tightening his throat and everything. The sudden pleasure makes him groan in surprise and buck his hips, only realizing a moment later he had missed a vital shot on an Uber-popped Medic.

“Y’know, this is only hurtin’ ya. We’re on the same side,” Sniper growls, but his voice is breathy enough Scout just grins (as much as he can) around his cock while he slides back. He lands a shot on the other team’s Scout for some kind of retribution to the Scout at his feet, but he knows his Scout doesn’t care as his eyes flutter shut and he really gets into sucking Sniper’s cock.

Sniper even allows himself to get into it for a moment, bucking his hips lightly in time with the bobs of Scout’s head, before he has to focus again to kill a Soldier mid-rocket jump. “You touchin’ yourself down there?”

Scout nods his head the best he can while making affirmative noises, and Sniper chances a glance down to confirm that yes, one of Scout’s hands is on Sniper’s cock and stroking what he doesn’t have in his mouth, while the other is massaging the bulge in his own pants. “Don’t cum. I’ll make you feel real good once you make me cum- if you can manage that.”

He should’ve known Scout would take this as a challenge- he takes everything as a challenge- as he immediately starts putting his back into it (metaphorically), hand jerking what isn’t in his mouth while he swallows around what is, pulling back, swirling his tongue around the head, and sliding down again to repeat the process.

Sniper’s getting close, as he’s finding it harder and harder to focus on his actual job. He hits a Spy’s shoulder instead (lucky their Pyro was nearby and finished him off), and the gut of the enemy Pyro which had found their Pyro and was facing off.

His breaths get heavier and heavier as his eyes start to drift closed, only for him to remember where they are and land a shot before this repeats. His voice drifts down to Scout, saying his usual lines which he knows have an effect on the other merc, while said merc starts to moan around Sniper’s cock, hand massaging himself harder.

Finally, Sniper can’t hold on any longer and lets go of his rifle to tangle a hand in Scout’s hair, holding him in place while he cums down his throat and lets loose a string of profanities. He takes a moment to collect himself- letting Scout whine on the floor for him- hits two more headshots on a Heavy/Medic pair, and tucks away his cock before dropping his rifle and pulling a wriggling Scout into his lap, facing away from himself.

He sets his teeth on the runner’s neck, making new bruises while one hand circles around his waist to hold him in place and the other lands on the tent in Scout’s pants.

“Oh _fuck_ -“ Scout moans, setting off on a moan and curse-laden rant that Sniper was sure he was building up while he couldn’t use his mouth to talk.

“You like that? Bet it was so hard to keep from cummin’ while suckin’ me off. I bet you’re real close right now- better for me, since we should get back to work, n’ I’m gonna make you cum in your pants. Let you feel that until you respawn,” Sniper murmurs into Scout’s neck, biting meanly while rubbing hard against Scout’s cock through his pants.

“No, what the fuck, that’s so- you can’t- that’s not-“ Scout gasps, but he can’t even get a full sentence out before his eyes are rolling back into his head, his hands are tightening their grip on Sniper’s shirt behind him, and his moans are getting higher as he gets closer.

“You will and you’re gonna like it,” Sniper growls, feeling a wet spot growing at the front of the other’s pants as the precum leaks through, and Scout’s back arching away from him.

“Fuck, Snipes, c’mon I- I can’t- I-“ but whatever Scout was going to say is a mystery because he cums in his pants, moaning Sniper’s name and arching into the hand against his cock.

“Mmm. That’s what I thought. Now get outta here, go win us some points you’ve been missin’ while you’ve been busy,” Sniper teases, pushing Scout (gently) out of his lap and picking up his rifle, peering through the scope and getting a headshot on the enemy Sniper, who had come out of his hiding place (like a fool).

“Aww, gross, Snipes,” Scout whines, feeling the squish in his underwear/pants, but with not a whole lot he can do about it, grabs his gun and runs out into battle.

**Author's Note:**

> ive rlly been on a tf2 binge lately so came back to some old works and am. actually writing them. good for me


End file.
